callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Classified/Wisps
There are 4 yellow wisps for each of the Ultimis characters found throughout the map. Wisp 1 (Takeo Masaki) Samantha: Takeo Masaki! Always talking about your honor, and your ancient samurai ways! But you are just so boring! laughs It is no wonder the others despise you! At least you were kind to the monkey! When Edward took it from me, I was so mad! He made him into a monster! But you still see good in the monsters! Is that why you like Edward so much? Always so eager to please the doctor! Takeo, the loyal servant! Takeo, the lap dog! Takeo, the errand boy! laughs Is that just what you are Takeo? A follower? Not the leader? JOIN ME, TAKEO, kill Edward and I will restore your honor! After all, a good dog should be rewarded! Not neglected! This can be found in the window in the South Laboratories corridor outside of the weapon test room, where you need to throw the grenade for the Project Skadi step. Wisp 2 (Dr. Edward Richtofen) Samantha: of laughter Stupid silly Teddy…think you are such big brain, yay. But for a man with such a big brain your head is so hollow! Nothing inside! laughter How do you not notice the people you hurt? But they know! They remember! WE REMEMBER! You usually remember! What you did to daddy! But you deny everything! Of course you do! You just do not care! Because you are obsessed! Stupid, stubborn, smelly faced Teddy! I know you hear voices! I hear them too. Do you know what they tell me? They say you haven’t come here! laughter I hope you are having fun, Edward! Because if my puppies do not kill you, I will do it myself! I will PULL YOU APART, LITTLE BY LITTLE! PIECE BY PIECE! UNTIL ALL YOUR PARTS ARE OUT! This can be found in the Porcine Research room, in the window next to the taped off door. Wisp 3 ("Tank" Dempsey) Samantha: Oh… oh Dempsey… another big tough man is out of brain… always a good soldier… always the American savage… and always so eager to kill my puppies! Who are you always talking to? I always hear you doing it. Even when the others aren’t around. You are like a talking doll! Speaking to people who aren’t there! Maybe Teddy DID wipe you! You think that you can stop him! It could be so easy! Just pull the trigger, and… POP! No more Teddy! What is it you want? Do you want to stop fighting? Do you want to go home? Do you want your memories back? What he took from you? Kill him for me, and I can give you EVERYTHING! This can be found in the Weapon Testing room, in the window opposite of the workbench. Wisp 4 (Nikolai Belinski) Samantha: Why does HE get to have all the fun, Nikolai? Why does Teddy get to make all the rules? Is it because Nikolai is smelly? No! Is it because Nikolai likes having drinks? No! Is it because Nikolai is sad? No! It is because you settled! You settled on being a supporting role in your own life! I am sorry. You lost everyone and everything you loved. And then, slowly, you lost yourself. But you were not always this way! When you were alone, your spirit was strong! You were not content with playing second fiddle! sigh But that man no longer exists. Well, he no longer exists in you! laughs Did you like my little present, Nikolai? The little something I left for you? I bet you didn’t even recognize him! Time is a cruel mistress! This can be found in the Morgue room, there will be canisters on a shelving unit; on the bottom row, there will be a missing canister. Category:Easter eggs